Tactical aid
Tactical Aid is support which all players can use to destroy enemies or provide beneficial services to themselves. The player uses tactical aid points to buy tactical aid which can be earned by destroying an enemy, fortifying positions, and so on. Tactical Aid is summoned by a radio to designate where the Tactical Aid should appear. In World in Conflict you have a huge arsenal of powerful Tactical Aid weapons under your belly. Each attack costs a number of Tactical Aid Credits, which are gained by destroying enemy units, capturing and fortifying command points as well as transporting and repairing friendly units. Incidentally, the Tactical Aid Credits can be given to teammembers. Each Tactical Aid strike takes some time to arrive at the target destination. Types Of Tactical Aid Tactical aid can either be non destructive where it grants players abilities or extra units, it can be selective where the damage of these attacks affect only a certain type of units, and it could be indiscriminate where the damage affects all units in the area regardless of the type or side. Non-Destructive Tactical Aid Aerial Recon Scans a certain area and makes all enemy units in this area visible. Helpful to check an area before advancing. Deployment Time: 15 sec | Recharge Time: 30 sec Price: Infantry: 6/12/18 Armor: 6/12/18 Support: 8/16/24 Air: 5/10/15 Airborne Infantry A group of paratroopers is dropped. They are stronger than ordinary infantry and have a small artillery strike as special weapon. USSR: Airborne Spetsnaz VDV USA: Airborne Rangers NATO: Special Forces Deployment Time: 35 sec | Recharge Time: 30 sec Price: Infantry: 5/10/15 Armor: 8/16/24 Support: 10/20/30 Air: 10/20/30 Airdropped Transport A helicopter brings a Humvee to the chosen location. Humvees have the ability to repair units, so this Tactical Aid might be useful for Armor, Infantry or Air-Players without proper support. USSR: UAZ-469 USA: HMMVW NATO: D-90 Deployment Time: 35 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 8/16/24 Armor: 10/20/30 Support: 6/12/18 Air: 10/20/30 Airdropped Light Tank A helicopter brings a light tank to the chosen location. Great for dropping tanks behind the enemy lines and ambushing enemy artillery. USSR: PT-76 USA: M551 Sheridan NATO: FV101 Scorpion Deployment Time: 35 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 10/20/30 Armor: 6/12/18 Support: 10/20/30 Air: 10/20/30 Repair Bridge Repairs the selected bridge. Very useful if the enemy destroys a bridge and prevents your units from pushing forward. Deployment Time: 15 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 15/30/45 Armor: 15/30/45 Support: 10/20/30 Air: 12/24/36 Selective Strikes Napalm Strike A devastating Napalm strike blasts the selected location, great to kill infantry. Mind that this Tactical Aid takes rather long to arrive at the target. Can also be used to clear large areas of forest, for making paths or to stop infantry ambushing your units. USSR: MiG-27 USA: F-16 Falcon NATO: Mirage 2000 Deployment Time: 20 | Recharge Time: 90 Price: Infantry: 6/12/18 Armor: 6/12/18 Support: 6/12/18 Air: 6/12/18 Tank Buster A fighter plane kills any unit in the target aisle. Great for destroying long columns of enemy units, as the Tank Buster can kill any unit without problems, even heavy tanks. USSR: Su-25 USA: A-10 Thunderbolt II NATO: Harrier GR.1 Deployment Time: 12 | Recharge Time: 90 Price: Infantry: 6/12/18 Armor: 6/12/18 Support: 6/12/18 Air: 6/12/18 Laser Guided Bomb A single bomb which can be used to destroy buildings where infantry is garrisoned inside whilst almost useless against vehicles. 2 Laser Guided Bombs are needed to destroy a bridge. USSR: MiG-23 USA: F-15 Eagle NATO: Tornado IDS Deployment Time: 11 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 12/24/36 Armor: 10/20/30 Support: 8/16/24 Air: 10/20/30 Air to Air Strike A fighter plane destroys any chopper in the target destination. This strike has to be placed very well because of the high speed and velocity of air units, which might move out of the target circle before the plane arrives. USSR: MiG-23 USA: F-15 Eagle NATO: Mirage-2000 Deployment Time: 12 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 12/24/36 Armor: 15/30/45 Support: 10/20/30 Air: 10/20/30 Chemical Strike A poisonous cloud which contaminates quite a large area. It can be used to lure infantry out of buildings, but it is useless against vehicles. Can be used to clear forests, cities and villages, to stop infantry ambushes. Deployment Time: 15 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 12/22/32 Armor: 12/22/32 Support: 12/22/32 Air: 12/22/32 Heavy Air Support Planes attack ground and air units in various waves. Destroys everything except for infantry in a rather large area. It damages only enemy units, so it can be safely used in areas where there are many friendly units. USSR: MiG-23 / Su-25 USA: F-16 Fighting Falcon / A-10 Thunderbolt II NATO: Mirage-2000 / Harrier GR.1 Deployment Time: 15 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 30/50/70 Armor: 30/50/70 Support: 30/50/70 Air: 30/50/70 Indiscriminate Strikes Light Artillery Barrage Artillery which sheels a medium-sized circle. Great against infantry and light vehicles but almost useless against heavy units. USSR: USA: NATO: Deployment Time: 10 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 5/10/15 Armor: 5/10/15 Support: 5/10/15 Air: 5/10/15 Air Strike Some cluster bombs damage everything in the target area, great against light and medium vehicles as well as fortifications. USSR: MiG-23 USA: F-15 Eagle NATO: Harrier GR1 Deployment Time: 20 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 10/18/26 Armor: 10/18/26 Support: 10/18/26 Air: 10/18/26 Heavy Artillery Barrage Heavy artillery shells a large area and destroys almost everything in it. Might come in handy in areas with lots of buildings and, of course, infantry inside. Deployment Time: 12 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 12/22/32 Armor: 12/22/32 Support: 12/22/32 Air: 12/22/32 Precision Artillery Striking artillery in a rather small area. Units in the center of the circle will be destroyed at once, units at the outskirts might escape with minor damage. Deployment Time: 10 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 15/30/45 Armor: 15/30/45 Support: 15/30/45 Air: 15/30/45 Daisy Cutter Bomb / Fuel Air Bomb The Daisy Cutter bomb has been developed to destroy forests. In World in Conflict the bomb can of course be used against any group of enemy units and even buildings, which are eradicated by the blast wave of the bomb. Deployment Time: 18 | Recharge Time: 30 Price: Infantry: 30/50/70 Armor: 30/50/70 Support: 30/50/70 Air: 30/50/70 Carpet Bombing A single bomber flies in over the target area and unleashes dozens of high-yield gravity bombs, creating a trail of destruction several hundred meters long. Devastates anything in its way. Deployment Time: 15 | Recharge Time: 90 Price: 45 Tactical Aid Points Infantry: 45/75/95 Armor: 45/75/95 Support: 45/75/95 Air: 45/75/95 Tactical Nuke For desperate situations when nothing else seems to stop the enemy, there is the tactical nuclear warhead. Delivered by a cruise missile launched from a bomber plane, this Tactical Aid leaves a large part of the map in complete wreckage, turning the ground and everything on it into ashes. Left in its wake is a massive mushroom cloud and a lingering cloud of deadly ration, which inflicts serious damage on any unit approaches ground zero. Deployment Time: 16 | Recharge Time: 450 Price: 80 Tacical Aid Points Infantry: 80/140/180 Armor: 80/140/180 Support: 80/140/180 Air: 80/140/180 All Tactical Aids can be placed up to three times at once, but of course the more you want the more you pay. You simply choose the double/triple strike by clicking on the small number next to the icon - the upper one for one strike, the one below it for two, the lowest for three. Then you can place the selected strikes up to three times. This is a useful feature to use the same Tactical Aid several times without having to wait for recharge. category:Tactical Aid